Angra Mainyu (JCP)
Angra Mainyu is an ancient, famous deity from Zoroastrianism. During the Third Holy Grail War of Fate/Corruption he was summoned as an Avenger Class Servant, one of the irregular Servant classes. However, he wasn't a typical heroic spirit, he was instead an Anti-Hero, and had no abilities or Noble Phantasms. For this reason he was killed off rather quickly, but when he was he corrupted the Holy Grail, tainting it with pure evil, causing nothing but destruction and death whenever someone wishes on it. Later on, during the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero he resided inside the Holy Grail until the near-end of the war, in which he inhabited both Illyasviel von Einzbern and Irisaviel von Einzbern, attempting to coherce Kiritsugu Emiya into accepting the Grail and becoming the ultimate enemy of humanity. Kiritsugu, realizing the Grail's corruption, rejected it, and then proceeded to use his three command spells to force Saber to destroy the Grail. His plan backfired however becuase Gilgamesh wished on it so he could remain int his world until the next war, which caused Angra Mainyu to detonate the Grail, causing the Great Fire that killed many lives and left Shirou Emiya orphaned. Then, ten years later, during the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night, Angra Mainyu was once again summoned as Avenger towards the middle of the war, by Bazett Fraga McRemitz, the former master of Lancer. At the war's conclusion Angra Mainyu first inhabited Illyasviel again, and after being rejected from her, is subdued by Gilgamesh, who fuses with him, taking full control over Angra's powers, which allows him to completely dominate the world for 30 years. And finally, during the Sixth Holy Grail War of Fate/Destruction, during the war's finale, the allied forces of Masters and Servants manages to separate Gilgamesh from Angra Mainyu and destroy the latter, before they kill the former. With the aid of the Church of Zoroastrianism, they succeeded in sealing Angra Mainyu into a special tablet, and then destroyed the tablet. With that, the corruption on the Holy Grail was permanently lifted, after 111 years of being tainted, and Artoria Pendragon is able to use it to wish to be allowed to remain in this world as a human for the rest of her life. While Angra Mainyu was technically defeated forever, he wasn't killed or destroyed; from now on, he's cursed to forever be an overseer for the Throne of Heroes, relegating the Heroes that enter and exist until the end of time. Even though he was stripped of most of his powers, he still has the ability to corrupt and taint individual heroes, even if not the Grail itself, which means that he is still a threat to a certain degree. Over a few years Angra Mainyu managed to become the emperor of the grail, (albeit he still wasn't able to fully corrupt it again), which meant he could summon himself to the war, in the guise of being some mage's Servant; in this case, he was summoned as one of the seven Avenger Class Servants to the Ninth Holy Grail War, also known as the First Worldwide Holy Grail War, by Buretsu Keitai, for Japan's participation in the war. Profile Background Appearance Personality Role Fate/Corruption Fate/Zero Fate/stay night Fate/Destruction Abilities Unlimited Raise Dead Shade Skills Class Skills Avenger: Memory Correction: Self-Replenishment (Mana): Magic Resistence: Territory Creation: Personal Skills The End of the Four Nights: Murderous Intent: Tawitch - Left Fang Grinder: Zarich - Right Fang Grinder: Heaven's Feel: Pollution: Black Blessing: Connection to the Root: Blackening: Relationships Kiritsugu Emiya Gilgamesh Zouken Matou Buretsu Keitai Bazett Fraga McRemitz Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Antagonists Category:Servants Category:Avenger Servants Category:Masters Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Persian Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Destruction Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Fate/World Category:Heroic Spirits